Smutember 2017 - Day 17, in Public place, Zack x Melissa
by nautiscarader
Summary: After a heated game, Zack and Melissa share even more heated moments together in place they shouldn't be.


\- Excuse me, I don't remember you being part of our basketball team.

\- If you mind me so much, why haven't you kicked me out yet?

Bracing the impact, Melissa grabbed Zack's naked ass to steer him when he pinned her to the shower's wall, locking her lips with his in a long, passionate kiss.

\- I'm serious, though, we shouldn't do it here. - Zack babbled, reluctantly parting with his horny girlfriend

\- I'm serious too. If you have any objections of me being here... - Melissa continued, stroking his cock - ...then just say a word and I'll be gone.

\- Oh... damn you.

\- I expected another curseword there.

Anticipating his move, Melissa lifted her leg, and let it wrap around Zack's back when he eased himself inside her. Her hands, resting firmly on his butt secured their position, while the sound of lapping water muffled their groans.

By all rational means, someone should have already caught them. Working under the pressure of time, Zack's erratic thrusts finally broke the dam and let a serenade of moans escape Melissa's lips, accompanied by his low, guttural grunts. Even through the frosted, foggy glass of the stall, anyone could've guessed that there was more than one person in it, even though Zack tried to limit his moves to shallow, but more frequent prods. There was no time for any finesse or foreplay, Zack saw the fiery passion in Melissa's eyes, and knew at once what she desired.

Trying to stay upwards was a task much more difficult than Melissa previously thought. With the slippery surfaces everywhere and the force of her boyfriend ramming into her, she had to hold onto the metal bars on the wall just so that they wouldn't slide to the floor - though objectively speaking, it would probably be the smartest move, which would, however, rob them of the essential part of the experience of having shower sex.

Though it was just a quickie, Zack couldn't help but give his girlfriend a bit more than just raw kinetic energy, kissing her nipples and fondling her breasts, as it was the only part of her body he was able to caress in his position. And as he predicted, after a few minutes, it worked miracles on her.

\- Zack, I'm close, Zack!

\- I can feel it, me too!

Melissa let out a loud, carnal moan when her small but still powerful orgasm hit her, as the shiver radiated through her body, turning her clear cry of pleasure into a gargled, blissful mess. Before the final wave passed, Melissa thought that she would rip the bar she was holding on to from the wall, but fortunately, digging her nails into Zack's back redirected the tension she was holding in her.

When Zack's grunts changed the key, Melissa in an instant woke up from her post-orgasmic haze, preparing for the inevitable moment when Zack's knees would give up, and the two would collapse under their weight. She grabbed him tightly and whispered a few inviting words into his ear.

\- Come on, Zack, pull out, give me all you've got.

With a help of her skilful hand, it took Zack three thrusts to fully empty himself, coating Melissa's belly and her helpful fingers with his thick cum. After each shot, his groans became progressively weaker, and as Melissa predicted, Zack would have lost the balance, if not for her arms around him.

Huffing from their unexpected work-out, Zack stepped away from his girlfriend, letting her naked, drenched, messy figure burn into his mind.

\- Well, now I can at least justify why I'm here. I just had sex with my boyfriend, I'm gross, sticky and I need to shower. - she stated firmly

She traced her finger across one of the shots that stuck to her skin, smeared it between her fingers, as if to check the quality of his seed, and washed it down with a stream of water.

\- You shouldn't have done it.

\- I know, Zack, but I saw you on the court without your shirt, and I though "Why the heck not?" - she rolled her eyes, answering apologetically - I guess if we do get detention I will blame it on your sexy, hot body.

\- No, I mean rinsing my, uh, cum - he pointed to her now cleaned belly. - There's a notice on the inside of the door that we, guys, shouldn't, uh, you know, "leave anything of ours" in the showers, as it may clog the drain pipes.

\- Seriously? - she chuckled - Well then, next time I'll make sure nothing "of yours" gets flushed.

Melissa licked her lips, moved her finger across them locking them, giving Zack a seductive, knowing stare. And then to his horror, she opened the door, walking nonchalantly out of the steamed shower into men's locker room, as if nothing has happened.

\- Wait, no!

Zack screamed, but once he got out of the stall, he saw that aside from them, the showers were empty, having no traces of any of his teammates whatsoever.

\- Do you have something to do with it?

\- I might have put an "Out of order" sign after you walked in.

\- What, on entire boys' showers? - he questioned - And people believed that?

\- In our town? Sure. - Melissa replied sharply, putting on her bra - And besides, now that the boys had to use girls' room, teachers would care more about those showers, rather than the empty, non-functional ones, wouldn't they?

Melissa shrieked when Zack gave her still pantless butt a light slap and kissed her lips immediately afterwards, interrupting her explanation.

\- Clever girl...


End file.
